


The Fairest princess

by GrimhildeTheRealQueen



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimhildeTheRealQueen/pseuds/GrimhildeTheRealQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evil Queen gave birth to a small beautiful princess but what would happen if she was raised far away from her mother. In Auradon with princes and princesses with no idea who she really was. Being raised by one of Auradon s most beloved queens and one day finding out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairest princess

Nine months had gone by, nine terrible months with morning sickness and cravings after food that didn´t exactly keep you slim. The evil queen was exhausted and simply terribly annoyed. Why couldn´t the little beast inside of her stomach get out. Nine months of throwing up and waking up because the tiny baby inside of her stomach where kicking was enough. She hated this, she hated everything about the child. It wasn´t conceived in the most delightful way and the hate had only grew from day one. Especially when her stomach started to grow bigger and bigger making the fairest of them all look like a cow. Now she was laying in bed, sweating and groaning from the pain she was in. Grimhilde glanced around the room and was a bit thankful that the other women from the isle had agreed to be there. If someone of them knew how hard childbirth where it was Lady Tremaine after all. ”Get the beast out of me… NOW!” The queen screamed from the top of her lungs and grabbed the sheets. Feeling how her hair sticked to her forehead and how tired she actually was. She wanted it to end. Grimhilde didn´t want this from the start and just the thought about how she would look after pressing this thing out made her scrunch her beautiful face in disgust. 

”Come on now queenie, one big push” Gothel let out a small awkward cough from the queens bedside. She wouldn´t have been there if it wasn´t for the sea witch constant reminder that Grimhilde had been there when Ginny was born. ”It´s out soon… alright?”

If a person could glare more then Grimhilde did right now she would actually be impressed. One big push? It felt like she was dying. ”A big push huh?! Would you like to take over Gothel? Be my guest!” She growled and arched her back, trying to find a position that made her relax but it wasn´t working, suddenly a big contraction hit her. Making the queen scream out in the pure pain, she collapsed on the bed and took a few deep breathes while she noticed baby cries had joined them in the room. She forced herself to sit up and grabbing a knife from Cruella´s hand. Clenching her jaw while leaning over, picking the small baby up in her arms, trying to figure out the right way to make it go quick and fast. No child deserved to be raised on this wretched isle and no child deserved to be known as the child of the evil queen. ”It´s.. sticky” Grimhilde looked disgusted for a moment, cutting the cord that kept the two together.

Lady Tremaine raised an eyebrow and slowly made her way over, leaning over with a small towel and wiped the baby clean. ”Would you look at that..” A small tiny smile spread on the former stepmothers lips while her own daughters crawled up to see the baby.

”It´s a girl..” Anastasia mumbled while Drizella laid a hand on her own swollen stomach, a smile spreading on the two sisters lips. 

The queen looked down at the baby, really looking at the tiny life in her arms. Suddenly something hit her. The little beast growing in her stomach was her baby, her beautiful baby girl. ”Hi..” She whispered and felt the baby wrap her small hand around her finger. Grimhilde stroked the baby´s cheek and nuzzled her small nose with her own. ”Genevieve Grace” The brunette kissed her forehead and took a deep breathe. She felt something, deep down in her heart. For the first time in years the evil queen felt love. ”Hand me the water and rags..” When she asked Urusla walked over and handed her a wet rag, watching how the queen started to clean the baby. After while she handed her the next one and the one after that. The sea witch had never seen the queen this happy before and it made her uncomfortable in a way, Grimhilde had scared half the isle with her threats but she knew better then to keep away from the other women on the isle. When she was finished, Ursula gathered the rags while Cruella handed her the baby clothes that was laying in a small basked.   
”This is your best chance okay?” Grimhilde whispered and got Genevieve dressed, pressing a kiss to her forehead while she placed her in the small basket. By this point the baby had opened her eyes, with brown warm eyes she looked up at her mother and kicked her tiny legs. ”You really have to stop kicking Evie… Wasn´t seven months enough for you?” She tucked her in and took a deep breathe. ”Wherever you might grow up.. you should know you will always be my daughter..” She placed a small letter under the blanket and a apple formed necklace that belonged to the queen herself around it. ”Take her…” Grimhilde whispered with a small sniffle.

Cruella nodded and took a deep breathe while lifting the basket up. She was probably one of the only women on the isle that couldn´t give a damn about where new born children would end up. So when the black and white haired woman stepped out in the cold night air and leaving behind the cries from a now heart broken queen, she walked through town. Making sure no one knew about the small tiny baby that had started whimpering from the lost of her mothers warmth. Cruella placed her on the docks and leaned down, lifting the blanket that was hiding the baby. ”An quiet one aren´t you.. a lucky one indeed.. be careful out there… alright” She gave the baby a small nod before raising a eyebrow feeling the baby´s hand on her own, she looked like she was pleading that she wouldn´t leave her there. ”Puppy eyes doesn´t work on me dahling, now they will take care of you.” She placed the baby behind a few boxes on the boat that left for Auradon the next day, sneaking off and out into the cold night. Leaving behind a baby that cried for her mothers warmth. 

The morning after

It wasn´t often a queen looked over the boats but this day it just happened that an ebony haired queen had gotten the job. Of course she thought it was a bore, she had better things to do. But when she heard the faint sounds of sniffles from one of the baskets she frowned and pulled off the blanket. A small gasp left her when she found the baby inside. She slowly lifted her up and held it close to her chest, making sure the girl stayed warm. Opening the letter and realizing immediately who´s handwriting it was she almost choked. It couldn´t be her child. With a sigh she continued reading and made her choice. This child would grow up with her and never learn the truth. ”Well Genevieve.. Evie.. I think you will stay with me.” The queen sat down in the carriage, basked by her side and the baby in her arms. ”Evie White.. the only daughter of Snow White.” With that the small baby had a new name and future. What she had left behind would no one remember until years later. No one would find out until a blue haired girl discovered a note. From her long lost mother.


End file.
